Bachelor in Paradise (Season 4)
The 4th season of Bachelor in Paradise premiered on August 14, 2017. Chris Harrison reprised his role from The Bachelor and The Bachelorette as host of the show. Production As with the previous season, filming took place in the town of Sayulita, located in Vallarta-Nayarit, Mexico. Casting During After the Final Rose, Nick Viall's runner-up, Raven Gates, accepted an offer to join the season. Corinne Olumpios from season 21 of The Bachelor, Amanda Stanton from season 20 of The Bachelor and the winner of season 3 of Bachelor in Paradise, and Robby Hayes from season 12 of The Bachelorette where the next to be confirmed as contestants for this season. Some of the cast was announced on June 6, 2017. After Dean Unglert was eliminated during hometown week, it was announced that he would be joining the season. Keira Maguire, from the 4th season of the The Bachelor Australia claimed that she was invited to participate in the program. However, following the controversy regarding the allegations of misconduct, she elected not to take part in BIP. Maguire told Fairfax Media: "It just doesn’t sound like something I want to be a part of". Misconduct Allegations On June 11, 2017 production was suspended indefinitely due to alleged misconduct. It was reported that production allegedly filmed cast member DeMario Jackson in a sexual encounter with Corinne Olympios, who may have been too drunk to consent. Warner Bros. released a statement saying: "We have become aware of allegations of misconduct on the set of Bachelor in Paradise in Mexico. We have suspended production and we are conducting a thorough investigation of these allegations. Once the investigation is complete, we will take appropriate responsive action." On June 20, 2017, it was announced that the investigation was over and it appeared no misconduct occurred on the set. That’s the word from Warner Bros., which released the following statement: "As we previously stated, we recently became aware of allegations regarding an incident on the set of Bachelor in Paradise in Mexico. We take all such allegations seriously. The safety, security, and well-being of the cast and crew is our number one concern, and we suspended filming so that the allegations could be investigated immediately and thoroughly. Our internal investigation, conducted with the assistance of an outside law firm, has now been completed. Out of respect for the privacy interests of those involved, we do not intend to release the videotape of the incident. We can say, however, that the tape does not support any charge of misconduct by a cast member. Nor does the tape show, contrary to many press reports, that the safety of any cast member was ever in jeopardy. Production on this season of Bachelor in Paradise will be resuming, and we plan to implement certain changes to the show’s policies and procedures to enhance and further ensure the safety and security of all participants." ABC then released this response: "We appreciate the swift and complete investigation by Warner Bros. into allegations of misconduct on the set of Bachelor in Paradise,” said a network spokesperson. “Given their results, the series will resume production, and will air this summer on ABC." Host Chris Harrison tweeted: "Thank you for your patience, trust and loyalty #BachelorNation and to our entire Bachelor family." While neither Corinne Olympios nor DeMario Jackson returned to filming post-scandal, they will still appear in this season from footage shot before the scandal halted production. Contestants Taylor_(Bachelor_in_Paradise_4).jpg|Taylor Nolan 23 The Bachelor (Season 21) Entered in week 1 Co-Winner (Engaged) Derek_(Bachelor_in_Paradise_4).jpg|Derek Peth 29 The Bachelorette (Season 12) Entered in week 1 Co-Winner (Engaged) Raven_(Bachelor_in_Paradise_4).jpg|Raven Gates 25 The Bachelor (Season 21) Entered in week 1 Co-Winner (Relationship) Adam_(Bachelorette_13).jpg|Adam Gottschalk 27 The Bachelorette (Season 13) Entered in week 1 Co-Winner (Relationship) Lacey_(Bachelor_in_Paradise_4).jpg|Lacey Mark 25 The Bachelor (Season 21) Entered in week 1 Split in week 5 Daniel_(Bachelor_in_Paradise_3).jpg|Daniel Maguire 32 The Bachelorette (Season 12) Entered in week 2 Split in week 5 Jasmine_(Bachelor_in_Paradise_4).jpg|Jasmine Goode 30 The Bachelor (Season 21) Entered in week 1 Split in week 5 Robby_(Bachelor_in_Paradise_4).jpg|Robby Hayes 27 The Bachelorette (Season 12) Entered in week 1 Split in week 5 Diggy_(Bachelor_in_Paradise_4).jpg|Kenneth "Diggy" Moreland 31 The Bachelorette (Season 13) Entered in week 1 Split in week 5 Amanda_(Bachelor_in_Paradise_4).jpg|Amanda Stanton 26 The Bachelor (Season 20) Entered in week 1 Split in week 5 Jack_(Bachelor_in_Paradise_4).jpg|Jack Stone 32 The Bachelorette (Season 13) Entered in week 1 Split in week 5 Dean_(Bachelor_in_Paradise_4).jpg|Dean Unglert 26 The Bachelorette (Season 13) Entered in week 1 Split in week 5 Dominique_(Bachelor_21).jpg|Dominique Alexis 26 The Bachelor (Season 21) Entered in week 2 Split in week 5 Danielle_L._(Bachelor_21).jpg|Danielle Lombard 27 The Bachelor (Season 21) Entered in week 2 Split in week 5 Christen_(Bachelor_21).jpg|Christen Whitney 25 The Bachelor (Season 21) Entered in week 2 Split in week 5 Jonathan_(Bachelorette_13).jpg|Jonathan Treece 31 The Bachelorette (Season 13) Entered in week 3 Split in week 5 Jaimi_(Bachelor_21).jpg|Jaimi King 28 The Bachelor (Season 21) Entered in week 4 Split in week 5 Emily_(Bachelor_in_Paradise_3).jpg|Emily Ferguson 24 The Bachelor (Season 20) Entered in week 4 Quit in week 4 Haley_(Bachelor_in_Paradise_3).jpg|Haley Ferguson 24 The Bachelor (Season 20) Entered in week 4 Quit in week 4 Ben_(Bachelor_in_Paradise_4).jpg|Ben Zorn 28 The Bachelorette (Season 11) Entered in week 1 Quit in week 3 Kristina_(Bachelor_in_Paradise_4).jpg|Kristina Schulman 24 The Bachelor (Season 21) Entered in week 1 Quit in week 3 Fred_(Bachelorette_13).jpg|Fred Johnson 27 The Bachelorette (Season 13) Entered in week 3 Eliminated in week 3 Blake_E_(Bachelorette_13).jpg|Blake Elarbee 31 The Bachelorette (Season 13) Entered in week 3 Eliminated in week 3 Sarah_(Bachelor_21).jpg|Sarah Vendal 26 The Bachelor (Season 21) Entered in week 2 Eliminated in week 2 Matthew_(Bachelorette_13).jpg|Matthew "Matt" Munson 32 The Bachelorette (Season 13) Entered in week 1 Quit in week 2 Alexis_(Bachelor_in_Paradise_4).jpg|Alexis Waters 23 The Bachelor (Season 21) Entered in week 1 Eliminated in week 2 Danielle_(Bachelor_in_Paradise_4).jpg|Danielle Maltby 31 The Bachelor (Season 21) Entered in week 1 Quit in week 2 Vinny_(Bachelor_in_Paradise_4).jpg|Vinny Ventiera 29 The Bachelorette (Season 12) Entered in week 1 Eliminated in week 1 Alex_(Bachelor_in_Paradise_4).jpg|Alex Wotykiw 26 The Bachelorette (Season 12) Entered in week 1 Eliminated in week 1 Iggy_(Bachelor_in_Paradise_4).jpg|Ignacio "Iggy" Rodriguez 30 The Bachelorette (Season 13) Entered in week 1 Eliminated in week 1 Nick_(Bachelor_in_Paradise_4).jpg|Nick Benvenutti 33 The Bachelorette (Season 12) Entered in week 1 Eliminated in week 1 Corinne_(Bachelor_in_Paradise_4).jpg|Corinne Olympios 24 The Bachelor (Season 21) Entered in week 1 Quit in week 1 DeMario_(Bachelor_in_Paradise_4).jpg|DeMario Jackson 30 The Bachelorette (Season 13) Entered in week 1 Quit in week 1 Elimination chart Episodes Where are they now? Taylor Nolan and Derek Peth got engaged at the After Show. They announced their split on June 26, 2018. The Rings Taylor-Derek-Ring.jpg|'Taylor & Derek' A 2 carat, classic platinum ring set with a center round diamond that is also accented by two trapezoid and two tapered baguette-cut diamonds designed by Neil Lane. Category:Bachelor in Paradise seasons